


Winter Wonderland

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wants a white Christmas. Pete knows a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> For the livejournal community insmallpackages. Not quite a PWP and only a little romantic at the end, but maybe still happy-making? Happy Holidays regardless!
> 
> Prompt: Ficlet, Brendon Urie/Spencer Smith (Panic! at the Disco), coffee + Christmas/snowfall, romantic/possible PWP

Spencer was jogged out of sleep by a powerful roar that settled into a loud hum. He rolled over and hid his head under his pillow, but that didn’t block the sound at all. Mumbling, he got out of bed and stomped down the stairs and towards the infernal noise, hiking up his sleep pants as he went.

As he approached the sliding glass doors to the backyard, he could see white stuff shooting up in an arc and hear Brendon cackling like a madman. Opening the door, he said, “What the fuck?”

Brendon didn’t turn around from the machine that was shooting all the white stuff, which looked suspiciously like snow, into the air. He was tilting the nozzle back and forth so that the whole yard was being covered. Shouting this time, Spencer again said, “What the fuck?”

Brendon turned around with a huge grin and waved to Spencer. He said, “Sorry if I woke you, Spence,” but didn’t sound sorry in the slightest. He then twisted back around and turned a dial on the machine and the hum became a loud whine and even more white stuff shot out. Brendon whooped loudly and jumped in place.

Spencer scowled harder. He stomped over to Brendon, or tried to anyway. It was snow, damn it, and it was cold on his bare feet, so it was more like he danced on tiptoes over to Brendon. He shook Brendon’s arm which caused the nozzle to waver like a drunken sailor and shoot snow over the roof of the veranda and almost into Spencer’s face. Finally, as Brendon said, “Careful! It’s a rental!” he turned off the infernal machine.

At a loss for words, Spencer fell back on his mantra for the day. “What the fuck, Brendon?”

Giving Spencer a perplexed look, Brendon waved his arm encompassing the yard and said, “It’s snow.”

“I know it’s snow, but we’re in L.A. It’s seventy five degrees out. Why is there snow? And where did you get this thing?”

“Pete knows a guy. I wanted a white Christmas.”

Brendon was looking at Spencer like he was the crazy one in this conversation and Spencer felt like he had fallen down the rabbit hole. Maybe he was still asleep and this was all a dream. Trying for calm, he said, “The Mountains, with snow, are just a couple hours’ drive away.”

“Well, you were sleeping.”

Spencer was momentarily speechless. He wanted to wave his arms and point out how firing up a loud machine in the backyard wasn’t a logical course of action given his sleeping state, but this was Brendon. Logic and Brendon didn’t often go together, so this was probably perfectly reasonable in Brendon’s warped world view. He settled for scowling and saying, “The snow won’t last.”

“I know! That’s why we’ve got to hurry. We can play in the snow and then snuggle in front of the roaring fire with coffee.”

Spencer looked around the backyard with its drifts of snow on the deck chairs and around the pool and he couldn’t deny it was pretty damn cool. There had been that one freak dusting of snow in Las Vegas a couple years ago, but how often could you play in the snow in warm weather in L.A.? Deciding that he wasn’t going to win and that he wanted to play too, Spencer said, “You’re supposed to have hot chocolate, if we’re going to do this right.”

“We don’t have any, I checked. Thus, coffee.”

“You could get a snow machine but couldn’t manage to get hot chocolate?”

“I am a man of mysterious ways, Spence. Mysterious ways.”

“You’re a crazy person, you mean.”

It was obvious by the returned grin on his face that Brendon knew Spencer was sold. He calmly said, “Six of one, half dozen of the other, but who’s splitting hairs.”

He was still grinning at Spencer and Spencer couldn’t stop his return grin. “Fire it up while I get some shoes. If we’re going to do this, we’re going all in.”

Brendon whooped again and turned the machine on high and Spencer ran laughing into the house to get boots he could slip on.

They then spent the rest of the afternoon throwing snowballs and building the world’s smallest snowman. When the snow machine ran out of gas, they dragged the blankets off the beds and wrapped themselves up in front of the roaring fireplace where they could still see what was left of the snow in the backyard. It was too hot and he was sweating, but Spencer was having too much fun to complain. He did only take a quick sip of his coffee before putting it aside, though. He wasn’t the crazy person in this relationship who could drink hot coffee sitting in front of a fire while wrapped in blankets in the warmest December L.A. had seen in years.

Brendon finally put his coffee aside and curled his body into the curve of Spencer’s chest. He softly sang, “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas…” Softly singing along, Spencer wrapped his arms around Brendon and pulled him closer. Letting the song drift down to a hum, Brendon leaned up and kissed Spencer. “Thanks for indulging me.”

Spencer deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Brendon’s mouth. They made out for a couple minutes until Spencer needed to breathe. He pulled back with a soft sound and whispered, “Thanks for being the crazy person in this relationship.”

Brendon snorted and Spencer grinned. Brendon said, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should.” And Spencer meant that wholeheartedly. Having Brendon in his life made every day new and exciting and he didn’t say thank you enough. Deciding to show his thanks instead of getting sappy, Spencer eased Brendon onto his back, kissing along his jaw and down his neck. Brendon squirmed and Spencer could see how happy Brendon was and knew his message was getting across. He smiled into the side of Brendon’s neck and blew a raspberry, making Brendon laugh. Yes, Brendon was the best thing to come into Spencer’s life and he was eternally grateful for all the craziness he brought with him and enticed Spencer into joining. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be without it.


End file.
